Love Her Madly
by Zoo Crazy Pill
Summary: ¿No la amas locamente?, ¿No la necesitas malvadamente?, ¿No amas sus maneras?. Canta una canción solitaria, acerca de un profundo sueño azul.Siete caballos parecen estar listos en sus marcas... OC/SB/OC "
1. Love Her Madly

"LOVE HER MADLY"

"**LOVE HER MADLY"**

Por que hay veces en la vida, en donde solo puedes amar locamente…

"_Don't ya love her madly?  
Don't ya need her badly?  
Don't ya love her ways  
Tell me what you say…"_

Y como no amar sus pasos danzantes. Su porte de bailarina. La sonrisa en sus ojos y la miel de su alma.

"…_Don't ya love her madly?  
Wanna be her daddy  
Don't ya love her face?  
Don't ya love her as she's walkin´out the door?  
__Like she did one thousand of times befote…"_

Por que se va y sabes que aún la tienes. Un tiene su presencia. El otro tiene su alma…

"…_All your love  
All your love  
All your love  
All your love is gone  
So sing a lonely song  
Of a deep blue dream  
Seven horses seem to be on the mark…"_

Por que ella es eternal. Etérea. Perversa. Conversa. Ella es inmortal…

Y tú solo puedes amarla locamente.


	2. The Rain Song

"THE RAIN SONG"

"**THE RAIN SONG"**

**Interprete: **Led Zeppelin

**Personaje: **OC(Mía Werena Cuore)

**Pareja: **Sirius Black / Mía Cuore / Matt Shopenhauer

**Descripción: **"… Háblame sólo con tus ojos. Es a ti a quien doy esta canción… Habla, habla... Debe caer un poco de lluvia sobre nosotros. Sólo un poco de lluvia... (SB/OC/OC)"

"_This is the spring time of my loving  
The second season I'm to know  
You're the sunlight in my growing  
So little warmth I've felt before  
It isn't hard to feel me glowing  
I watched the fire that grew so long..."_

Fue algo extraño. La golpeó como un rayo directo en el pecho. Un momento de desconcierto y fue cuando cruzó su par de amatistas en los ojos de él. Una esmeralda y un zafiro y su vida no volvió a ser igual.

oooOOOooo

Todo comenzó un 4 de abril de 1977. Cursaba su sexto año de educación mágica en el Colegio Hogwarts y Hechicería. Casa Gryffindor, en luna de las torres del Castillo.

Todo comenzó cuando una fuerte ventisca voló su bufanda dorada con rojo y al girarse para tomarla la sostenía él.

Todo comenzó cuando él y sus ojos impar se clavaron en los de ella.

Todo comenzó cuando él y su altiva indiferencia la hicieron sentir sonrojar.

Todo en él, desde ese momento fue cosa de estudio y fascinación. Aprendió todo de él. Todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

En las mañanas, solía bajar solo 10 minutos al comedor, lo suficiente para tomar un té cargado y una galleta de avena que no solía terminar.

Caminaba solo, no hablaba ni se juntaba con nadie. Y ella podía jurar que hasta su cabello crecía al menos un milímetro al día… aunque siempre parecía estar a la altura de sus hombros.

No era como los otros Slytherin, ya que nunca hacía ningún comentario fuera de lugar. Y a diferencia de James y Sirius, él era un verdadero rebelde, por que ni siquiera quería serlo.

Era frío. Casi nunca hablaba y si habría lo boca solo era para decir dos palabras que podían herirte por el resto de tu vida.

Cada paso que daba era excesivamente de cuidado y cuando sus ojos se oscurecían un poco, era mejor no estar cerca de él.

A él parecía no importarle el hecho de que los merodeadores tenían en la mira a todos los Slytherin. Nunca tomaba parte de nadie.

Muchos de su propia casa no sabían ni su nombre.

Pero ella si lo sabía…

_Matt…_

oooOOOooo

Matthew Himmel Shopenhauer.

Matt (como ella secretamente lo llamaba) era alemán, pero por alguna extraña razón, había terminado en Hogwarts, para ser más exactos, en Slytherin, en las mazmorras del castillo.

Matt era un tipo extraño. No se metía con nadie, pero nadie podía tolerar su autismo auto-inducido. Todo en él era frialdad, sentimientos carentes de emoción.

Solo su cabello era dorado, pero ni así podía ser cálido. Sólo sus ojos irradiaban luz, pero aún así, no iluminaban.

Parecía tener, al contrarío de ella, fascinación por las Artes Oscuras. Y aunque ella adoraba el estudio, su pacifismo la hacía repudiar cualquier forma de violencia.

Pero no en él.

En él solo aumentaba el misticismo.

La perfección imperfecta.

Las demás clases parecían carentes de importancia para él. Siempre lejano. Y aún así sus notas no bajaban de un "Supera las expectativas".

Ambos eran prefectos, pero pocas veces coincidían en algún pasillo o junta. Él parecía no darle importancia y ella rehuía de él y de su mirada penetrante. Por que ella le temía… le temía a lo que sentía por él.

oooOOOooo

La primera vez que hablaron, fue algo inverosímil. Extraño y converso, como él era.

Ella se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, en su ronda habitual, lejos de Remus Lupin y del corazón roto de su mejor amiga, Reneè, cuando escuchó unos golpes a la distancia.

Puños estrellándose en la pared.

Y algo en su interior le dijo que debía ir…

Ahí estaba Matt. Sentado en el frío piso del pasillo que lleva a las cocinas, recargado en una pared, mientras que de su mano derecha escurría un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

Se veía algo desaliñado. Con los faldones de la camisa fuera del pantalón. El cabello algo desordenado y la mirada clavada en algún punto de la pared que ella no podía reconocer.

Otra persona, en su situación (y aún más como prefecta), hubiera llamado a algún profesor. Hubiera huido de Matthew "témpano de hielo" Shopenhauer.

Pero ella no lo hizo.

Ella _no podía_ correr.

Se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente, hasta sentarse a su lado. Él no se inmutó, ni cambió su postura. Siguió igual que cuando ella lo había encontrado…

Hasta que notó como una mano suave y cálida tomaba la suya y como un movimiento de varita desaparecía la sangre que antes estaba en ella.

La miró a los ojos y ella solo sonrió. La conocía, si. La prefecta del sexto grado de Gryffindor. La chica de los ojos más extraños del colegio, junto a los propios. La que lo observaba detenidamente desde hacía casi un mes.

Extraños ojos violetas que parecían más brillantes ahora…

Gruñó un poco al ver su espacio personal invadido. Alejó la mano de forma elegante pero rápida mientras la chica agrandaba aún más sus extraños ojos.

Pero eso no la hizo retroceder.

Le dio una de esas famosas sonrisas que ella poseía. Aquélla sonrisa que derretía la nieve inclusive de los Slytherin. Una mueca suave, natural.

− Lo siento Matt. No quería molestarte, pero me pareció que estabas herido y solo quise ayudar.

Una frase simple. Sincera y directa. Y sin embargo, ella sintió que con cada palabra dejaba al descubierto su alma.

− Estoy bien. Ahora déjame en paz − declaró él con un nuevo gruñido haciendo gala de su mal carácter. Sobretodo en _ese_ día.

_¿Matt?, _el reconocimiento del diminutivo era intolerable.

Ella bajo un poco la mirada. Asintió mientras se ponía de pie de forma lenta. Con la misma sonrisa que le había mostrado, pero con los ojos apagados.

Y se alejó de él sin siquiera voltear atrás. Sin siquiera dirigirle una nueva mirada…

Y así lo hizo durante las siguientes dos semanas…

oooOOOooo

Todos se daban cuenta de su cambio. De ser una chica dulce y alegre pasó a ser algo más retraída y taciturna.

Nadie lo sabía.

Ni siquiera Reneè McLane, su mejor amiga.

Algunas veces el destino puede ser extraño.

Y así, después de dos largas semanas de tortura mental, ella se encontró escuchando una conversación sostenida entre el profesor Dumbledore y Slughorn.

Destino cruel, destino caprichoso, destino egoísta…

Ahora lo entendía.

El 30 de Abril de 1977, el día que encontró a Matt con olor a licor y la mano destrozada, se cumplía el décimo aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

Nadie sabía eso.

De hecho, se pensaba que Matt era hijo del mismo Krieff Shopenhauer, un mago alemán de gran renombre.

No era así.

Después de escuchar toda la conversación, se enteró de que Matt en realidad era hijo de _muggles_, pero nadie lo sabía por que su vida sería un martirio en Slytherin.

Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico (algún extraño aparato _muggle). _Entonces, y por extraños azares del destino, pasó a manos de Shopenhauer, que en otro tiempo había estado muy enamorado de su madre.

Y como cada año desde que Matt cumplió los 14 años, Dumbledore mandó a Filch al bosque prohibido y este se dedicó a vagar por los pasillos del colegio.

Y el corazón de ella latió con fuerza.

La boca le sabía metálica y sintió el dolor del puño herido en si misma.

Por que ella había invadido un espacio personal tal que ni siquiera Dumbledore había osado profanar.

Y lo sintió…

Y más que nunca.

_Lo amó._

Y tuvo temor.

Por que ella no _debía_ amarlo.

oooOOOooo

− ¿Mía? − preguntó Sirius Black al ver que su mutismo no pasaba en dos semanas.

Sirius Black. El novio de Mía Cuore desde quinto año.

_Su _novio.

Mía trató de sonreírle a Sirius como siempre. Tratando de convencerlo y auto-convencerse de que nada pasaba.

Que sus ojos no se habían topado con los de Matt.

Que su corazón no latía acelerado cada vez que se lo topaba en algún pasillo.

Que sus mejillas no se encendían cuando oía su voz…

− ¿Estas bien? − preguntó él de nuevo, sin quedar convencido con la sonrisa. − Hace tiempo ya que estas quieta mirando hacia la mesa de los Slytherin y me quedo preocupado. ¿Te han hecho algo?

Así era Sirius.

Sirius nunca la lastimaría ni dejaría que nadie le pusiera nunca una mano encima.

Recordaba ahora como había sido su primer beso. Cuando él, con toda la ceremonia y elegancia digna de un Black, bajaba de la escoba después de un juego de Quidditch. Y se dirigía a ella, pesé a los gritos de júbilo de sus compañeros.

Recordaba nítidamente como él se había detenido a escasos diez centímetros de ella. Se inclinó los casi treinta centímetros en la diferencia de estatura, y la besó.

Y fue un beso lento. Un beso dulce. Un primer beso digno de película.

Desde entonces, Mía y Sirius estaban juntos. Y ella había sido tan feliz…

Aún ahora lo era.

Le encantaba cada momento que compartían. Estar con él, con James, con Lilly… inclusive con Remus, aunque este le hubiera partido el corazón a Reneè.

Hasta le fascinaba la forma en la que Peter era protegido por ellos, y como éste se escondía tras ella cuando alguno se cabreaba con él.

Y ella no solo traicionaría a Sirius, también los traicionaría a ellos.

− ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?, ¿algo de mujeres?, ¿quieres que llame a Reneè?― preguntó él mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de forma sincera. Le causaba mucha gracia el hecho de que Sirius estuviera tan preocupado.

_Sirius… _

Sirius era perfecto. No solo por el físico. No era de esas tontas que solo se había fijado en él por eso.

Sirius era perfecto por la forma en que llamaba a James "hermano". Por el modo en que hacía enojar Lilly y aún así ella lo dejaba pasar. La discreción de dolor al ver a Régulus.

La forma de proteger a Peter.

La extraña solidaridad que tenía con Remus…

Era perfecto cuando tomaba su mano para ir clases.

Cuando guardaba el pedazo más grande de tarta para ella.

Cuando besaba la comisura de sus labios en cada oportunidad libre.

Cuando los ojos le ardían si alguien la miraba demasiad.

Cuando acomodaba su cabeza en sus piernas mientras ella leía un poco.

Cuando hechizaba a los Slytherin por llamarla "traidora a la sangre".

Sirius era perfecto y la amaba de forma perfecta.

¿Por qué no todo podía seguir igual?

¿Por qué tuvo que fijar su mirada en aquéllos ojos impar?

− Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada. Creo me iré a la Sala Común − dijo tratando de aparentar serenidad. Esa dulce serenidad que ella sabía que él amaba.

Sirius asintió mientras se ponía de pie, pero ella negó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

No quería estar sola, pero la presencia de Sirius le daba culpa… dolor.

No quería eso.

No ahora.

"…_This is the summer of my smiles  
Flee from me, keepers of the gloom  
Speak to me only with your eyes  
It is to you I give this tune  
Ain't so hard to recognize, oh _

_These things are clear to all from time to time…"_

Lo vió ahí. Sentado al pie de la escalera de piedra. La vista perdida en algún punto del techo y las manos en los bolsillos.

Si. Matt era _irresistiblemente _atractivo.

Con su cabello largo y rubio, su piel pálida (tanto como la de ella), sus ojos impares y ese cuerpo esbelto y fibroso.

Rebelde…

Y esa actitud…

El hecho de saber que no solo _es _rebelde. Sino que también es _peligroso._ Eso le daba un atractivo casi sensual a su apariencia.

Mía quedo paralizada al verlo en la escalinata. No supo si seguir su camino o dar la media vuelta. Se sentía tan pequeña y vulnerable ante la presencia del chico…

Y es que él opacaba todo. Si bien, ella era segura de si misma y decidida, se perdía en las casi inexistentes flexiones del rostro de él y perdía la cordura.

− ¿Te quedarás ahí toda la noche?− preguntó casi en un murmullo. Muy bajo, pero perceptible.

Mía dio un respingo. Su tono, si bien, no era amigable, era diferente al rudo que había utilizado con ella semanas atrás.

La mirada de él era inescrutable. A los ojos, siempre a los ojos.

Como si de un duelo para ver que mirada era más extraña.

− Sé lo de tus padres − dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de él. No lo pensó. Solo lo dijo. − Lo lamento.

Él no cambió en nada su postura. Parecía como si no le importara en realidad. Hasta parecía verla con desdén.

− ¿Y supongo que la señorita miel va a tratar de ayudarme no? − dijo de forma irónica, directa. Algo común en él, peor no común a lo que ella escuchaba.

Mía desvió la mirada.

¿Eso era lo que trataba de hacer?

¿Esa era la forma en la que él la veía?

¿Como a una _entrometida_?

− Escucha − dijo él de pronto, rompiendo las vacilaciones de la chica. − No creo que debas involucrarte con alguien como yo. En realidad, me da igual que sepas lo de mis padres. Te he visto. Sé que no dirás nada. Pero te doy un consejo: soy demasiado _complicado _para una chica como tú. Aléjate de mí. Será lo mejor.

Mía buscó la mirada de él y solo pudo encontrar sinceridad. Él le hablaba en serio. Él…

_"Te he visto…"_

Él…

¿Él la había notado?

Sus mejillas se encendieron de forma inmediata y llegó a pensar que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

En tres segundos ya se había puesto de pie, besado la frente de chico y subir los primeros escalones de la escalera.

¿_Besado_ la frente de Matt?

Se detuvo en seco unos escalones arriba y se giró asombrada de lo que había hecho. Ahí seguía él pero…

Algo había _cambiado._

En sus labios se encontraba una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

Una sonrisa fría, burlona, irónica…

La única sonrisa que él sabía dar.

Y Mía lo _sabía._

Y lo que mejor sabía era que en todo el Colegio, era la única en haberla visto.

Ella era la única que tenía el privilegio de ver a Matt sonreír…

oooOOOooo

¿Cuántas semanas pasaron así?

¿Cuántos meses?

Aún después de regresar a Hogwarts para su último año, la rutina siguió igual.

Todos los días, a las 7:42 en punto (justo como la primera vez, y exceptuando los Domingos), Mía llegaba a sentarse junto a Matt al pie de la escalera.

A esa hora todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, y ella, con el pretexto de estar haciendo un _proyecto_ se marchaba antes.

Y dulce como era, no causaba estupor.

¿Lo que hacían?

Realmente _nada._

Algunas veces solo estaban sentados ahí por más de media hora sin hablar y Mía se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la Sala Común antes que llegaran los demás.

Otras veces, él se dedicaba a escribir y escribir, mientras ella solo canturreaba alguna de las canciones muggles que él le había enseñado y que tanto le habían gustado.

A veces ella hablaba y hacía bromas, y de vez en cuando, el también reía…

A veces él decía algunas palabras que contarán su situación. Que la ayudaban a entenderlo a él.

oooOOOooo

Fue un 10 de Octubre de 1977 cuando todo cambió.

Mía estaba desesperada.

Hacía más de una semana que Matt no había ido al pie de la escalera.

No le importa que desde hace más de una semana parezca _ausente._

No le importa que en ese preciso momento James la mire severo mientras hace un comentario a Sirius.

No le importa que todos comenten que se ha puesto _extraña._

No le importa que hasta Dumbledore la mire con ojos inquisidores.

… Ni siquiera la importaría que el mismísimo Voldemort (si, ese nuevo _mago oscuro) _viniera por ella…

Y corre.

Corre veloz por los patios del Colegio. Buscando lo que no ha encontrado en las mazmorras. En los salones. En el Comedor. En el campo de Quidditch. Al pie de la escalera.

Corre sin importarle que la lluvia golpeé su rostro y que el uniforme se le pegue al cuerpo.

Corre sin importarle que se ha olvidado de la capa y que seguramente cogerá un resfriado.

Corre aunque la lluvia parezca nieve líquida y su cuerpo tiemble de frío.

Corre, por que sabe –y vaya que lo sabe- que si no encuentra pronto a Matt, algo se romperá dentro de ella y nunca más volverá a estar completa.

Corre, y corre…

Hasta que lo encuentra…

Ahí esta él. Lejano como siempre.

Por que el no es de nadie.

Ni siquiera de él mismo…

Se encuentra recargado en un pilar cerca del invernadero, donde se refugia de la lluvia.

Su cabello esta húmedo y desordenado. Y algunos mechones se pegan a su rostro.

Tampoco lleva capa, y la camisa blanca se pega en algunas partes a su cuerpo. Lleva los faldones de esta fuera del pantalón, como siempre, y el nudo de la corbata gris y verde esta aflojado.

Esta fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo mientras ella esta al borde del llanto.

Por que dentro de ella _sabe_ que no puede reclamarle nada.

No puede llegar a gritarle el por que se ha follado su perfecta existencia.

No puede reclamarle el por que la ha _enamorado._

No puede llegar a gritarle por que no ha acudido a su _cita _diaria que no es _cita._

No puede…

_No puede_ y eso es lo suficiente como para romper su corazón.

Matt la mira de reojo, sin acabar de fumar su cigarrillo que a Mía parece eterno.

Quiere hablar. Decirle lo que siente, pero sabe que _no puede._

No puede…

…Pero _lo hace_…

Lo hace por que ya no puede con la carga que lleva en su pecho.

Por que en cualquier momento explotará y _este _es el momento.

Y llora.

Llora por que sabe que ella esta con Sirius.

Por que no va a dejarlo, por mucho que ame a Matt, por que ella _no tolera _lastimar a nadie.

Llora por que no puede controlar el volumen de su voz.

Llora por que no pudo tener control sobre sus emociones.

Llora por que sabe que _esta mal_ hacer esa clase de drama.

Llora por que él se queda quieto e indiferente a su declaración.

Llora por que él parece estar más ocupado en terminar el cigarrillo y ver al Sol caer que a prestarle atención.

Llora por que él la ve llorar…

Todo ha pasado en menos de un segundo.

Matt arroja la colilla del cigarrillo lejos de sí. Colilla que se pierde en el pasto mojado.

Ha girado en sus talones para verla de frente, con ese par de ojos impar que la hipnotizaron desde la primera vez que se cruzaron.

La ha tomado de forma violenta por la cintura y ha pegado sus labios contra los de ella.

Era diferente a como lo imaginaba.

Siempre pensó que él sería frío, pero no –y extrañamente no-.

Era cálido, incluso ahora que estaba mojado y que ella estaba en igualdad de condiciones.

Su desconcierto desapareció cuando él comenzó a besar _en serio_.

Por que la besaba de una forma en la que nunca había sido besada.

Por que Sirius Black besaba como ningún otro, pero lo _dulce_ de su amor no permitía arrebatos de pasión.

Y Matt la besaba como si quisiera fundir sus bocas.

Como si el mundo entero dependiera de sentirla así…

C_erca._

Cuando él trató de profundizar el beso, ella le hecho los brazos al cuello.

Ese fue justo el momento en que perdía para siempre su voluntad para dejarla en manos de _él._

Las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo.

Suave, sin prisas.

Y la timidez de Mía quedó atrás para posar sus labios en el cuello de él.

Lamiendo. Mordiendo…

La ropa pronto fue innecesaria y las camisas cayeron pesadas en el césped.

Las manos tenían vida propia y los gemidos –tantas veces callados- no eran reprimidos esta vez.

Y él era _tierno _con ella.

Conciente de que ella era nueva en el tema.

Conciente de que ni siquiera su novio de dos años había llegado tan lejos como él.

Conciente de que entre ellos había un vínculo que no tendrían _jamás_ con nadie.

Conciente de que ella era demasiado _perfecta_ para ser bruto.

oooOOOooo

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando la presión fue mucha y algo dentro de ella se rompió.

Dolió. Pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

Al abrir los ojos, el mundo _ya no_ era el mismo…

Cuando ella dejó escapar un sonoro gemido de su garganta, Matt dio un lago suspiro y, exhausto, terminó él también.

Se recostó sobre ella mientras le daba pequeños besos flojos en el cuello y ella acariciaba su cabello.

No faltaban palabras. Ahí, en ese momento, la historia comenzó.

_Su _– de Mía, de Matt, de ella, de él, de ambos ­–_historia de amor._

Desde entonces. El tiempo se detuvo.

Se detuvo _solo para ellos._

"…_Talk, talk_

_I felt the coldness of my winter  
I never thought you would ever go  
I cursed the gloom that set upon us  
But I know that I love you so  
Oh, but I know that I love you so__…"_

La lluvia es extraña. En algunas ocasiones nos hace reír. Y otras, muy diferentes, nos hace llorar.

Tres meses. Tres meses de miradas cómplices de extremo a extremo del Comedor.

Tres meses de besos rápidos en la Biblioteca y antes de clase.

Tres meses de caricias apresuradas en cualquier rincón oscuro.

Tres meses de gemidos silenciosos, de testigos mudos.

Tres meses de mentiras, engaños, traiciones.

Tres meses de sueños, de besos, de amor.

Para Mía, cada día era un eterno martirio – si estaba lejos de Matt -, y un eterno paraíso – si se encontraba con él-.

No importaba las excusas que tenía que darles a todos con tal de escapar media hora al pie de las escaleras.

Nada importaba con tal de que el fuego interior fuera atenuado con los besos de Matt.

Con las sonrisas –aunque muy pocas- que le dirigía cuando la veía llegar sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada, después de correr a su encuentro.

Nada era comparado a la forma que él tenía de gemir en su oído, antes de que el orgasmo llegara.

Nada podía ser equivalente a sentarse en el Bosque Prohibido –por que a Matt le venía guango lo _prohibido _(justo como ella)- mientras ella leía sus escritos y él, recostado en sus piernas, fumaba un cigarrillo.

Por que su corazón latía presuroso cada vez que prendían ese extraño aparato _muggle_ donde el ponía d_iscos _y escuchaban "The Doors", "Led Zeppelin", "Pink Floyd"…

Por que no había nada más perfecto que ver su _sonrisa_ irónica mientras ella bailaba "The Rolling Stones" a su alrededor. O cuando hablaban de la separación de John Lennon de "The Beatles", aunque hubiera pasado mucho tiempo ya…

Por que nada era más perfecto que escucharlo cantarle "Woman" al oído…

Y ella _volaba._

Volaba cada vez que se encontraba entre sus brazos y miraban las estrellas en la Torre de Astronomía.

oooOOOooo

Su vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

No dejó a Sirius. Eso lo había puesto en claro desde el primer momento y Matt lo _aceptaba_ igual.

Lo aceptaba por que, todos y cada uno de los secretos de Mía eran solo de _él._

Cambió de forma tan drástica, que ya a nadie le sorprendía viéndola hablar de _política muggle _en la Sala Común.

Sus vestidos de colores pasteles pasaron a ser pantalones de manta y mezclilla y blusas de colores exóticos.

Banditas en la cabeza, cigarrillo en mano –fuera del Colegio- y una cosmovisión de paz que nadie podía entender.

Por que ella era conocida por ser una persona dulce, tierna. Y ahora hablaba de los _hippies muggles_ y de su _"Power Flower"._

Y aunque Sirius y sus amigos no decían nada, no la entendían.

Nadie la entendía.

_Solo él._

Solo Matt pudo leer en sus ojos esa chispa que pedía ser liberada.

Ese grito desesperado que quería luchar –sin armas- por las almas oprimidas.

Ese espíritu libre que pedía ser escuchado.

Ese espíritu que el mismo llevaba dentro de él.

Por que nadie notaba que a la hora de la cena, solo ellos faltaban.

Nadie se preocupaba –ni siquiera Sirius- de las extrañas marcas en la piel pálida de Mía… "ella era incapaz de…"

Por que la blusa semi-abierta de ella y los pantalones desacomodados de él no eran prueba suficiente.

Por que Sirius la amaba _demasiado _como para desconfiar de su sonrisa.

_Por que la lluvia podía llevarse todas las penas…_

oooOOOooo

− Te amo − gimoteó Mía apagando el sonido de su voz en el cuello de él, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Y él _no_ contestó.

No contestó por que sus sentidos quedaron completamente paralizados.

Él sabía que ella lo amaba.

Lo sabía desde la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron y ella se ruborizó.

Lo sabía pero…

…Pero era la primera vez que ella lo _decía…_

Y sabía que a ella no le importaba el que él no se lo dijera.

Por que valoraba más cada momento –por pequeño que fuese- que estaba con él, que lo poco que él decía.

Por que Mía sabía que Matt era un hombre de pocas palabras, y eso –al igual que a él lo _prohibido_- le venía guango.

A final de cuentas, lo importante era cuando él, sin decir nada, la miraba a los ojos y comenzaba a enredar sus dedos en las ondas de su cabello.

La forma perfecta en que la cabeza de ella entraba perfectamente en su cuello, como si fueran dos partes de una sola entidad.

Por que ella _sabía._

_Sabía._

Sabía aunque él nunca lo dijera y era lo que bastaba.

Bastaba cuando en el último momento de éxtasis, él mordisqueaba levemente los lóbulos de sus orejas o su barbilla.

Bastaba besarlo y sentir en sus mejillas los dejos de barba casi incolora.

Bastaba cuando él la abrazaba por detrás, alzaba su cabello y besaba su cuello de forma delicada.

Bastaba…

_Bastaba él._

oooOOOooo

− Y por eso tenemos que terminar − dijo Matt mientras miraba fijamente la cabeza gacha de Mía.

No podía entenderlo.

No _quería_ entenderlo.

Un día eran completamente felices, y al otro estaban ahí de pie, al final de la escalera de piedra que llevaba a la Torre de Gryffindor, diciéndose adiós.

_Adiós._

Y para _siempre jamás_.

Era un 9 de enero de 1978. Los rayos y truenos de una tormenta a lo lejos hacían ver la noche aún más dramática.

Dos amantes se decían adiós de la forma más dolorosa posible…

Cuando uno de los dos siente y el otro _no…_

− ¿Por qué? − murmuró ella con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Matt tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no inclinarse y abrazarla.

Era difícil la decisión que tomaba.

Pero eran tiempos oscuros en que cualquier persona que se relacionara con él estaría en peligro.

_De cristal._

Así parecían las lágrimas de ella cuando alzó la mirada y penetró sus amatistas en los ojos de él.

− ¿Por qué _no_ _me mas_?− y en ese momento él sintió como algo se le quebraba por dentro.

La decisión era inminente. No podía dar marcha atrás, y sin embargo…

_Le dolía._

Le dolía ser él. _Precisamente él q_uien robará la inocencia de Mía.

_Precisamente él, _él que la hiciera llorar.

_Precisamente él, _quien tuviera que alejarse de ella… aunque quisiera lo contrario.

− La decisión esta tomada… _Cuore. _Tú yo debemos terminar − y aunque no quisiera era sorprendente el hecho de que su voz pudiera sonar tan fría e indiferente como de costumbre.

Costumbre que _él_ no tenía con _ella._

− Yo… − murmuró, tan bajo que a penas pudo oírlo. − No importa Matt… no… − tomó aire con dificultad y sus ojos brillaron más hermosos que nunca − Yo daría todo por ti.

− Mía, no es eso… − quiso cortarla él, pero ella ya no escuchaba.

− Todo… ¡todo! Inclusive si me pidieras la luna, yo la habría bajado para ti. Si quisieras que huyéramos sin más, lo haría por ti. Si me pidieras que deje todo… − tomó aire. Era el momento que se había planteado desde que su relación con Matt comenzó. − _Yo dejaría todo por ti._

Matt dio un largo suspiro mientras la chica lo miraba esperanzada.

Por ella… por ella…

_Tendría que alejarse._

− Te amo − dijo ella antes de abrazarlo. Ignorando que entre las sombras alguien los observa.

Ignorando sus lágrimas que no pueden detenerse.

Ignorando el dolor que amenaza incrustarse en su pecho para siempre, y nunca salir.

Ignorando que sus sollozos pueden ser escuchados hasta en las mismísimas mazmorras Slytherin.

Ignorando que con él, se le irá el alma.

Ignorando…

Ignorando que él se separa lentamente de ella…

− Lo siento Mía. Pero ya he tomado la decisión.

Y entonces Matt se aleja de ella, dejando a Mía con las lágrimas en las mejillas, ardientes. Y el corazón en muchos pedacitos, desperdigados por el suelo.

En cada beso.

En cada abrazo.

En cada mirada.

En cada sonrisa.

En cada lágrima.

En cada canción.

En cada cigarrillo.

_En él._

_Por que sin él, ella ha perdido el corazón._

− Mía… − murmura Sirius llegando a ella, mientras le pone una mano en el hombro.

Pero ella no contesta. Solo mira al cielo tormentoso de invierno.

− ¿Mía? − vuelve a preguntar él y ella siente que va a desmayarse.

_Mía. _Que nombre tan irónico para alguien que ya tiene dueño…

Y el dueño no es quien la llama…

Sirius la gira lentamente, y la observa. Las lágrimas caen libres por su rostro, sus ojos están opacos y sus labios tiemblan ligeramente.

Nunca antes la ha visto llorar, y desea en lo más profundo de su ser no volver a presenciarlo.

Por que él _siente_ el dolor de ella en carne propia.

Se ve tan frágil…

Se ve tan hermosa.

Sirius la abraza, mientras ella se refugia en su pecho con desesperación.

Tiembla y no puede evitar hipar un poco por su conmoción.

Tanto dolor…

Pero ahí esta él. _Su_ novio.

El hombre que se ha prometido enamorarla de nuevo y arrancar el dolor de su corazón. Que se ha jurado a si mismo protegerla y amarla siempre.

− No quiero que llueva Sirius… no quiero.

Y Matt sabe, entre las sombras, que Sirius pararía la lluvia por ella…

"…_These are the seasons of emotion  
And like the wind, they rise and fall  
This is the wonder of devotion  
I see the torch we all must hold  
This is the mystery of the quotient  
Upon us all a little rain must fall  
Just a little rain..."_


	3. Mother

Pues antes que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa por los traumas psicológicos que puede traerles a algunos el hecho de que este personaje mío le sea infiel a Sirius

_Pues antes que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa por los traumas psicológicos que puede traerles a algunos el hecho de que este personaje mío le sea infiel a Sirius. Pero es una faceta de él como persona que quería mostrar y no como el "súper héroe" que vemos de vez en cuando. Por que Sirius también era un chico normal de 17 años que tuvo que subir muchas altas y bajas._

"**MOTHER"**

**Interprete: **Pink Floyd

**Personaje: **Sirius Black

**Pareja: **Sirius Black / Mía Cuore / Matt Shopenhauer

**Descripción****: **"… ¿Mamá ella destrozará a tu niño? Mamá, ¿me romperá el corazón?... (SB/OC/OC)"

"_Mother do you think they'll drop the bomb  
Mother do you think they'll like the song  
Mother do you think they'll try to break my balls  
Mother should I build a wall?…"_

No me di cuenta de en que momento se enamoraron. Probablemente se deba al hecho de que pasaron –olímpicamente- de mí y de mis sentimientos.

Por que sí, puedo ser tolo lo Black que quiera la gente, pero de vez en cuando también siento.

oooOOOooo

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Era una niña enclenque común de primer año. Algo tímida y con dos colitas. Su boca estaba embarrada de tarta de melaza.

La verdad es que se me hizo bastante chistosa. Creo que hasta me acerqué a ella y compartimos un caldero entero de chocolate caliente.

Por supuesto –y para variar-, tenía muchos problemas con mi "adorable" familia por el solo hecho de quedar en Gryffindor. Aún recuerdo con nitidez las palabras de mi madre, en las vacaciones para entrar a mi tercer año.

_"Esa casa solo te dará perdición Sirius. Perderás hasta la misma cabeza y entonces no vengas a nosotros para que te ayudemos, inmundo traidor"._

Mi madre no solía ser muy tierna…

Pero difícilmente se equivocaba.

Cuando regresamos a tercer año, Mía se había vuelto para mí más que una simple amiga devora tartas.

Cornamenta y yo no éramos muy dados a platicar con mujeres. Esas son cursilerías que solo le quedaban a Lunático, pues Colagusano era demasiado tímido para hacerlo.

El hecho era que Mía Cuore se volvió nuestra amiga y protegida de nosotros los Merodeadores.

¡Faltaba más!

Después de que un grupo de Slytherin de sexto quisiera hechizarla en el baño y ella se había defendido "ignorando la violencia" me dije a mi mismo que sería muy difícil que esa chica sobreviviera sola. Así que me dispuse a ser su guardaespaldas.

La cosa me ayudó mucho, ya que Mía era todo un genio en cuanto a los estudios. Constantemente me pregunto el ¿por qué demonios el sombrero la había puesto en Gryffindor y no en Ravenclaw?

Total, yo no digo que fuera cobarde. Pero con su actitud pacifista quedaba lejos de acompañarnos a nuestras noches de juerga contra las Serpientes.

De ahí en fuera era una chica común. Siempre pensé que tenía los ojos más güey de toda la escuela.

_Violetas._

Un color extraño. Bonito.

Pero de ahí en fuera, era una chica bastante común.

Su piel era algo más que pálida. Ni siquiera comparable a la de Lunático en esos días de luna llena donde se pone insoportable.

Además, sus ojos eran algo grandes, lo que le daba un aspecto de niña pequeña que no me interesaba como que mucho. ¡Vamos!, tomemos en cuenta que a mí en esa edad me interesaba más andarme besuqueando con alguna chica de cuarto –o bien-, mirarle las piernas a las de séptimo.

La sinceridad ante todo.

oooOOOooo

En cuarto año las cosas se tornaron un poco más difíciles para mí. Por una parte, comenzaba el problema Cornamenta/furia pelirroja; y por otro, el hecho de que el amigo Lunático comenzara a morrearse con Reneè McLane, la mejor amiga de Mía.

Y bien, muchas veces al no tener yo a Lunático ni ella a Reneè, teníamos que encontrarnos en la Sala Común de madrugada para hacer los trabajos.

Si, por que Mía Cuore podía ser la mar de inteligente, pero de cumplida no tenía absolutamente nada.

Fue ahí cuando comencé a tomar nota mental de cada cosa extraña en su persona.

Por ejemplo: parecía tener un sistema de aprendizaje complejo, pues con solo escuchar la clase podía pasar bien los exámenes sin abrir siquiera un libro.

Por otro lado, en la práctica era bastante sosa. No recuerdo haber visto una poción decente en su caldero jamás.

No, a Mía se le daba bien "Historia de la Magia" –yo aún me pregunto por qué- Runas, Encantamientos y –cosa rara en su persona- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Recuerdo, también, que precisamente en esta clase fue donde más problemas tuvo. Por que, a pesar de poder hacer hechizos –y me atrevería decir que maldiciones también- bastante complejos para su edad, ella no los practicaba.

Nunca.

Aunque Dumbledore viniera a hablar con ella acerca de la práctica.

Ella _no _dañaría a otro ser.

oooOOOooo

Era una chica bastante dulce también.

No recuerdo un momento en que no tuviera una sonrisa para todos –incluidos los Slytherin-, que usualmente, irradiaban tranquilidad.

Si, Mía Cuore era una chica bastante peculiar.

"…_Mother should I run for president  
Mother should I trust the government  
Mother will they put me in the firing line  
is it just a waste of time?..."_

La primera vez que me fijé en ella –desde un punto de vista romanticón, y sin ser cursi como Lunático- fue gracias a Walburga Black. Mi madre.

Si, ese momento fue bastante extraño.

Fue _irreal._

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama sin preocupaciones, fumando un cigarrillo –por que eso le pateaba a la vieja- y observando mis postres de mujeres en poca –o casi nada- de ropa. Mi vida era fácil.

− Estas perdido Sirius − dijo mi madre saliendo de algún punto que no recuerdo.

Lo que sí recuerdo es que pegué un brinco monumental y que el cigarrillo cayó en mi estómago descubierto y quemó mi piel.

− ¿Y se puede saber por qué, _madre_? − siseé molesto, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos grises y su cabello cano.

Ella soltó una risa espantosa, como ya era su costumbre y acto seguido, me aventó una carta a la cama.

No se que estúpida reacción pude tener en ese momento, pero al alzar la vista me encontré con la mirada brillante de mi madre, y debo reconocer, que temí un poco.

− Esa inmunda traidora. Mi hijo _enamorado_ de la descendiente de una familia de traidores. Eres una vergüenza Sirius ― masculló –más bien vociferó- saliendo de mi habitación.

Y ahí me quedé yo, con una carta de Mía en las manos y un extraño hormigueo en la boca del estómago.

oooOOOooo

Supongo que esto no es precisamente lo que se espera de mí. Es decir, yo soy Sirius Black. Se suponía que la chica debería estar completamente loca por mí y con el tiempo yo me daría que ella era "maravillosa".

No fue así, y de hecho, después de las palabras de mi madre, me constó alrededor de un minuto darme cuenta de que en realidad, si estaba interesado en Mía.

Si, interesado. Por que no fue como un flechazo mágico en el cual me enamoré perdidamente.

De hecho, me gustaba mucho. Era una buena chica, tierna, noble…

Pero también era mi amiga. Y yo valoraba más el hecho de tenerla de cómplice que de pareja.

Con estas ideas empecé mi quinto año de Educación mágica en Hogwarts.

_Una amiga, una amiga…_

oooOOOooo

En medio año no pude dejar de admirarla. De vez en cuando salía con otras chicas –gran variedad- pero simplemente no funcionó con ninguna.

No por que fueran malas chicas o yo fuera precisamente infiel. No funcionaba por que a final de cuentas, yo estaba más interesado en hacer bromas con Cornamenta que en ir a tomar té con ellas.

Al final, creo que todas estaban realmente decepcionadas de mí.

¿Qué puedo decir?

A lo largo del tiempo se me ha dado fama de Casanova, pero realmente dudo estar cerca de ello.

Mía solía decir que un día encontraría a la chica adecuada. Supongo que yo ponía una cara realmente chistosa por que ella dejaba escapar una de esas risas de ave que suele regalarle a cualquiera que este dispuesto.

oooOOOooo

Fue en un juego de Quidditch cuando todo cambió. Un juego contra Ravenclaw –que por cierto, perdimos- donde me di cuenta lo enamorado que estaba.

Ahí estaba yo. Esquivando una bludger de Smith cuando dieron el silbatazo para anunciar que Ravenclaw ganaba el encuentro.

Creo que solté un gruñido molesto y gire mi cabeza para mirarla- una vergüenza que me viera perder-, pero la visión que me dio fue algo de lo más perfecto.

Ahí estaba ella, con sus mejillas sonrojadas del frío y la bufanda algo chueca. Alzó los hombros como restándole importancia al juego y me sonrió.

Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan _completo._

No lo pensé si quiera dos veces. Bajé de la escoba e ignoré los gritos de júbilo de los Ravenclaw. Ignoré los lamentos de Cornamenta y las palabras de apoyo de Lunático.

_Eso ya no importaba._

Lo único que me importaba en esos momento era llegar donde se encontraba esa condenada chiquilla que había osado _enamorarme._

Si, por que si ella pensaba que yo dejaría todo así por que si, estaba muy equivocada. Yo era Sirius Black y no permitiría que me enamorara tan fácilmente.

Yo no…

Y ahí estaba yo, frente a ella. Viéndola a los ojos.

Casi uno sesenta de estatura; ojos grandes, brillantes y violetas. El cabello negro, brillantes y en pequeñas ondas que le daban suavidad a su rostro. Una boca pequeña y rosa pálido.

Toda armonía.

Me incliné y la besé.

La besé para dejarle saber, con todo lo que eso significaba, que si, había ganado conmigo, pero que aún así le daría batalla.

La besé para demostrarle que no la dejaría deshacerme de mí y que yo había llegado para quedarme. La besé por que muy en mi interior sabía…

_Sabía…_

Sabía que ella no era para mí.

Lo supe cuando, hacía meses antes, había visto esa chispa de ironía en los ojos de mi madre.

De cualquier manera, quise ignorar todas aquéllas cosas. A fin de cuentas, era el primer Black que entraba en otra casa que no fuera Slytherin. Y seguramente también tenía el poder para modificar mis estrellas.

Y por Merlín, por Mía, seguro que lo haría.

"…_Hush now baby don't you cry  
Mama's gonna make all of your __nightmares come true  
Mama's gonna put all of her fears into you  
Mama's gonna keep you right here under her wing  
she won't let you fly but she might let you sing  
Mama will keep baby cosy and warm  
Oh! Babe, Oh! Babe, Oh! Babe  
Of course Mama's gonna help build the wall…"_

Desde ese día, Mía y yo éramos pareja _oficial._

Después de aquel beso, recuerdo que la abracé y le dije al oído todas aquéllas cosas que no repetiré aquí.

Por que ante todo soy Sirius, y esas cosas son para blandengues.

Por que si las repitiera ahora no sonarían con la misma intensidad. Con el mismo sentimiento.

Por que son la clase de palabras que salen del corazón una sola vez en la vida y nunca más vuelven a repetirse.

oooOOOooo

¿Qué si perdí mi esencia?

¡Para nada!

Yo seguí siendo Sirius Black, Canuto para los amigos. Aquel que jugaba bromas a los slytherin y que hacía sonrojar a las chicas con solo un guiño.

La diferencia –claro esta- era que ahora tenía un beso de despedida por las noches, unas piernas para descansar mi cabeza en la Sala Común, y unos brazos delicados para envolver mi cuello cuando mirábamos las estrellas en la torre de Astronomía.

¿Qué hacía especial nuestra relación?

Tal vez el hecho de que ella ponía toda la dulzura que le hacía falta a mi vida.

Tal vez era la forma en que recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Tal vez era la forma en que se sobresaltaba cada vez que yo quería ir más allá de un beso –cosa que logré hasta mucho tiempo después-.

Eran tantas cosas, que no puedo precisar el por que éramos perfectos juntos.

Y tal vez no puedo precisarlo, por que en realidad, no éramos _perfectos._

En realidad…

_Nunca lo fuimos._

oooOOOooo

Ahora, aquí es donde yo mismo me pierdo. Donde ya no se ni como proseguir la historia de ellos dos.

Si, por que era _de ellos._

En un momento dejó de ser Sirius y Mía para pasar a ser _Mía y él._

¿Cómo lo sé?

Pues… comenzó un día normal de invierno, cuando Mía llego a la sala común muy sonrojada y un extraño brillo en los ojos que jamás había mostrado conmigo.

Después de ese día… nada fue igual.

Ahora _mi novia_ se la pasaba con la vista perdida en la mesa de los Slytherin y el corazón hecho un nudo cada vez que yo levantaba mi varita contra alguno de ellos.

Mía cambió de tal forma que su mente divaga por mundos a los que yo no podía acceder, por que ni siquiera era invitado.

Y ahí estaba yo. Presente. Constante.

Constante aunque pronto comenzó a tener un extraño "proyecto".

Ahí estuve en cada momento. Inclusive cuando ella llegaba con una sonrisa aún más hermosa de las que nos regalaba a cualquiera de nosotros y pasaba de mi persona con un – hola Sirius –, y me dejaba con el corazón mal trecho.

"…_Mother don't think she's good enough for me  
Mother do think she's dangerous to me  
Mother will she tear your little boy apart  
Oh ah!, mother will she break my heart?…"_

Fue algo bastante extraño. Era una noche calurosa de verano y yo estaba harto.

Faltaban solo dos semanas para regresar a Hogwarts, pero mi vida con los Black me tenía de la peor mala leche del mundo.

Además, Walburga Black estaba más castrante que de costumbre.

Para empezar, ese día, a la hora del té; había bajado a coger unas cuantas galletas para vivir en paz con mi auto-exilio en mi habitación cuando ella mencionó de forma muy directa que si ya estaba enterado que mi mejor amigo salía con una _sangre sucia._

Acto seguido, ella y Régulus –el siempre imbécil, consentido y déspota de Régulus- comenzaron a reír de Cornamenta, sin olvidar recordarme que yo era la _vergüenza_ de la familia.

Después de eso, no quise bajar hasta ya pasadas las once, pues a esa hora, por lo regular, todos dormían.

Baje despacio las esclaras de mi casa, cuando las luces se prendieron y frente a mi estaba Régulus, con una sonrisa socarrona.

− ¡Sirius! − dijo con tono falsamente amigable. − Dicen por ahí que la _traidora a la sangre_ de tu novia te pinta bien los cuernos con el antisocial de Shopenhauer. Y para que te guste más, él es Slytherin.

No se por que lo hice.

Cuando me dí cuenta mi puño ya había abatido la mandíbula de Régulus y el caos había comenzado.

No se por que lo hice.

No se por que lo hice.

_Si lo sé._

Tal vez se debiera al hecho de que la mirada de _mi novio_ se encendiera cuando Shopenhauer estaba cerca.

Tal vez era el hecho de que las palabras de Régulus eran las mismas de todo el alumnado de Hogwarts cuando me veían pasar.

Tal vez era el hecho…

Tal vez era el hecho de que Régulus me había lastimado más que yo a él.

El hecho es que mi buena madre bajó a la Sala, donde Régulus esta tendido en el piso y yo, por supuesto, encima de él ordenándole que se retractara.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, mi madre me petrificó y Régulus quedó libre de mi asalto.

Supongo que me veía demasiado amenazador, ya que tanto mi madre como Régulus retrocedieron un poco al verme vociferar en contra del apellido de la familia.

− ¡Eres una vergüenza!, ¡todo este escándalo por una mujer que no te ama! − gritó mi madre de repente, y yo –asombrosamente- callé − Eres un estúpido si piensas que va a amar a alguien como tú. Y menos siendo alguien tan patético, ¡un Black haciendo esta clase de escenitas, por Melín!, ¡y más por una asquerosa _traidora a la sangre_ que en cualquier momento va a dejarte!

Si hubiera sido una noche lluviosa, esa era la parte donde el trueno entra y mi madre parece un espectro.

Queda explícito que ahí fue cuando huí de casa.

oooOOOooo

Cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad sucedía, una parte de mi lo quería seguir negando.

No quería ver las marcas en su cuello.

No quería ver la blusa mal acomodada.

No quería oír los pretextos para ya no estar conmigo.

No quería oír lo que decían mis amigos.

Menos lo que decía la demás gente.

No quería ver como ella cambiaba y yo no podía comprenderlo.

Solo esperé, esperé…

Y algunas veces, hasta _lloré._

Lloré por que él tenía esa parte escondida que Mía no mostraba conmigo.

Por que él si podía _entenderla._

Por que yo sabía que él la _amaba_ tanto como yo.

oooOOOooo

Ese día –por azahares del destino- me encontré caminando por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a Colagusano.

Era una tarde de enero y llovía a cantaros.

Caminé durante una media hora buscando a esa pequeña rata, cuando _los ví._

Ahí estaban _mi novia_ y Shopenhauer discutiendo.

Ahí estaba la prueba de mi estupidez.

− ¿Por qué? − murmuró Mía con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. − ¿Por qué no me amas?− preguntó _mi novia_.

− La decisión esta tomada… Cuore. Tú yo debemos terminar − le contestó Shopenhauer de forma fría y directa.

− Yo… − murmuró Mía. − No importa Matt… no… − Mía tomó aire y lo vio a los ojos −. Yo daría todo por ti.

− Mía, no es eso… − dijo él, vacilando, tal vez.

− Todo… ¡todo! − gritó ella −. Inclusive si me pidieras la luna, yo la habría bajado para ti. Si quisieras que huyéramos sin más, lo haría por ti. Si me pidieras que deje todo… − hizo una pausa dramática y ― Merlín me guarde ― yo recordé las palabras de mi madre. − Yo dejaría todo por ti. Te amo − dijo ella antes de abrazarlo.

Ella lloraba y sus sollozos eran fuertes, y por un momento, un momento perverso, un momento Black, _deseé_ que llorara así por mí.

− Lo siento Mía. Pero ya he tomado la decisión.

Y Shopenhauer se va, dejando a la mujer que amo llorando por él.

Me quedé unos minutos escondido, sin saber que hacer. Al fin había visto con mis propios ojos lo que mi corazón ya sabía. Debía tomar una decisión y pronto…

Me acerqué a ella, dispuesto a decirle que ya no sería parte de su juego. Que terminábamos y…

− Mía − murmuré tocándole un hombro.

Pero ella no me escuchaba, estaba absorta viendo la lluvia caer en la ventana.

− Mía − digo esta vez más alto y…

Y se ve tan frágil. Se ve tan hermosa.

Nunca la he visto llorar más que en este momento. En este que parece que va caer rota por el dolor.

Y solo _yo_ puede repararla.

La abrazo mientras ella llora en mi pecho.

No la dejaré.

Voy a hacer que se enamore de mí. Haré que olvide estas lágrimas amargas, y la protegeré y amaré siempre.

_Siempre._

− No quiero que llueva Sirius… no quiero − me dice sin dejar de llorar.

Y juro por Merlín, Rasputín, y la misma LeFay que pararía la lluvia por ti.

oooOOOooo

Han pasado cinco meses desde entonces.

Mi relación con Mía –si bien, no es común – ha vuelto a la "normalidad".

Después de aquél día, ninguno de los dos tocó el tema. Y seguimos nuestra historia.

Aún no le olvida.

Lo sé por que sus ojos se ponen acuosos de vez en cuando. Y sus labios tiemblan ligeramente cuando lo oye hablar.

Pero eso ha quedado atrás. Estamos a punto de bajar del Expreso de Hogwarts y nuestra nueva vida comienza. Una vida sin _Matthew Shopenhauer_ en ella.

− Hemos llegado − me dice Mía mientras me besa la comisura de los labios. − Despierta dormilón.

− Diez minutos más… − murmuro por lo bajo, tomándola de la cintura, pegándola a mi.

Ella suelta una risita nerviosa y besa la punta de mi nariz.

− Te amo Sirius − dice muy bajo, y sé que es verdad.

Sé que ella me ama, aunque siga amando a Shopenhauer.

Sé que me ama, aunque a él lo extrañe.

Sé que me ama… y me ama tanto como _a él._

− Bajemos ya. Recuerda que prometiste que hoy me llevarías a casa de tu prima Andrómeda a cenar.

Suelto una risa canina mientras la tomo de la mano.

Salimos del Expreso junto a todos nuestros amigos.

Antes de bajar, nos topamos frente a frente con él y la vista de Mía se oscureció un poco.

Bajo la mirada y se pegó más a mi brazo. Temblaba ligeramente.

He oído rumores de que a Shopenhauer lo busca Voldemort. No sé que tan cierto puede ser viniendo de Bellatrix, pero eso dicen.

No me sorprendería, dicen que el padre de Shopenhauer ha desafiado a Voldemort y este piensa _borrarlo_ del mapa.

Mía no sabe nada de esto, y no pienso decirle.

No me gustaría que se preocupe _por nada._

Cuando bajamos del Expreso, Reneè trata de hacer reír a Mía.

Me fascina cuando ella ríe y esconde su cara sonrojada en mi pecho. Eso nos da cierta complicidad que ni siquiera tengo con Cornamenta.

Y ahí esta ella.

Entre la gente que espera que sus hijos bajen del Expreso, esta Walburga Black.

Y me mira a mí, y luego a Mía, y una sonrisa burlona se forma en su boca.

Abrazó a Mía fuertemente mientras miro a _mi madre _desafiante.

Y que si me veo como un tonto. No importa.

No importa por que Mía esta conmigo y soy feliz. Tengo a mi hermano, a mis amigos y la vida apenas comienza.

No importa por que a final de cuentas, _ahora soy libre._

No importa por que yo tomé una decisión, y nadie más influyó en esta. Por que al fin yo –no mi familia, no un sombrero seleccionador, no mi rebeldía – escogieron un camino.

Y ella sigue mirándome, divertida, incluso.

Sé que se ha dado cuenta de que lo que me dijo era verdad. Por que Walburga Black nunca se equivoca, y esta no será la primera vez.

Por que _sabe_ que yo sé que _acertó._

Y yo le sostengo la mirada por que no me interesa lo que piense. A final de cuentas… _yo ya no soy un Black._

"…_Hush now baby, baby don't you cry  
Mama's gonna check out all your girl friends for you  
Mama won't let anyone dirty get through  
Mama's gonna wait up till you come in  
Mama will always find out where you've been  
Mamma's gonna keep baby healthy and clean  
Oh Babe!, Oh Babe!, Oh Babe!  
You'll always be a baby to me  
Mother, did it need to be so high"_


End file.
